Beach Party
by bucktooth22
Summary: Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Lucy and Loke go to the beach for some fun in the sun. Ships include Lolu Gajevy Jerza. Oneshot fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

"Gajeel!" Levy called.

"Are you done?" Gajeel asked from the other side of the door.

"Can you help me?" She asked. He stepped inside the bedroom where she had been putting on her bathing suit for the past hour. Apparently she had gone through every single bathing suit she owned because they were scattered throughout the room. She held the strings up for him to secure behind her neck.

"Why do you need so many bathing suits?" He asked as he wrinkled his nose at the scene.

"Just do up my bikini." She laughed.

"Sure shrimp but don't expect me to clean up this mess when we get back." He said as he tied her bikini strings. She pulled a white dress over that and they went to meet the others at the beach. They got there before the rest of their friends so she put down a towel and made Gajeel sit so she should sit on his lap and read till the others got there.

"Can't we go in the water or something?" Gajeel asked as he hugged her. His t-shirt was stuffed in the bag she brought.

"After this chapter." She said pulling his arms closer around her. He sighed.

"How many more pages until the chapter is over?" He asked a few minutes later.

"50." She said.

"What? How long are the chapters?" He asked irritated.

"I'm half way through the chapter." She said.

"Halfway seems like a good place to stop. Maybe take a break and go in the water." He said.

"If you keep talking it'll take longer." She said.

"Look." Gajeel said as Lucy and Loke arrived.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy said as Levy stood up and gave her best friend a hug. Levy dropped the book in the bag and Loke put his own shirt in Lucy's bag.

"Let's play volleyball." Loke said as Jellal and Erza arrived.

"Girls against boys?" Erza asked earning nods from the others. Erza requip into a bathing suit and put up the net.

"Here" Loke said as a ball appeared in his hand. They played; Erza creamed the boys without much help from the others. When that was over the lot decided to go into the water. Gajeel blew up a tube and carried it and Levy out into the water. She sat in it and splashed happily.

"Having fun squirt?" He asked. Swimming laps around her.

"Yes." She said smiling looking up at the sky.

"Want me to get your book?" He asked.

"No I'm happy." She said as her eyes followed him as he swam a little ways off and then came back.

"Tell me when you're ready to head back to shore." He said as he dove beneath the surface.

"Levy!" Lucy called from the shore where she had stayed with Loke who refused to go into the water.

"Yeah?" Levy called back.

"We're going to head home before I burn." She said rubbing her arms. Loke pulled out his shirt and put it over her shoulders.

"Ok talk to you later!" She called as Loke and Lucy left. Jellal and Erza were in the water a little ways off and came closer.

"So what's up with you two?" Jellal asked Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel asked as Erza and Levy flooded off a ways.

"I mean are you two dating? Are you her boyfriend? What's the deal?" Jellal asked.

"Not sure." Gajeel said shrugging.

"I'm Erza's boyfriend." Jellal said. "Lucy's Loke's girlfriend. And you're Levy's...?"

"Levy." Gajeel called over to where Levy was talking to Erza.

"Yeah Gajeel?" She called back.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Sure." She said smiling.

"She's my girlfriend." He said. Jellal laughed.

"Jellal." Erza's sharp voice cut through the growing wind. He froze.

"My skin is getting wrinkled. It's time to go." She said as she began to swim ashore with Jellal.

"Wanna head back?" Gajeel asked as he grabbed the tube Levy was sitting on.

"Maybe not go home yet." She said. He nodded but grabbed her and put her on his shoulders as he swam ashore with her tube under one arm. They walked along the shore for a while. "Look!" She said eagerly as she plucked a shell from the sand and showed it to him. He approached, hands in his pockets as the wind grew stronger. "If I find enough I can make a picture frame!" She said beaming as she ran off to find more. She'd make him put the ones she found in his pockets until she decided she had enough and said they could go home. When they got back Gajeel took a shower and collapsed on the bed. Levy took a shower and then crawled on top of Gajeel's broad back.

"Wake up." Levy said pulling on his shoulders.

"Hngrr." Gajeel grumbled.

"Gajeel please?" Levy huffed as she pulled desperately at his shoulders.

"What?" He asked rolling over and causing her to topple off the bed. She clambered back up and sat on his chest.

"Let's go to a water park next." She said. He laughed and rolled back onto his stomach. She laughed and sat on his back and brushed his hair. When it was finally tamed in two braids he she flopped down next to him and he slung an arm over her and pulled her close.

"I cleaned up your bathing suits." He said.

"I love you." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too shrimp." He said.

"Today was the first time you asked to be my boyfriend." She said.

"Jellal asked what I was to you so I figured we could make it official." He said.

"I guess we're official." She said kissing him. He pulled her up so she was sitting atop his chest once again.

"Read to me." He said dropping her book in her hands. She laughed and kissed him before she opened the book and resumed reading, this time, aloud. He put his head back and sighed contentedly and she smiled.


End file.
